


We're A Mess

by SpaceOut



Series: ad astra per aspera [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Military Background, Multi, Non-binary!Lafayette, Washington is POTUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOut/pseuds/SpaceOut
Summary: laffie: james madison, my oldfriend, how are you on this fine afternoonjemstone: ✔ Seen 1:27am





	

**Author's Note:**

> things that might be nice to know when u read:
> 
> -alex was shot right above his hip (like his cannon son) and it grazed the spinal cord, which doesn't really affect him that often, but when it does it's painful (pain anywhere past his ribs) and he was given an honorable discharge  
> -john's leg got crushed about half a year before alex got shot and was also given an honorable discharge  
> -herc and laf went home after to take care of their loves  
> -Washington was the squad leader/general   
> -herc was once shot in the arm (graze wound, nothing big)  
> -thomas and alex didn't really know each other that well?? until the last couple of 'months' but alex knew james madison for years since they were friends in college
> 
> uhm i think that's it, if u have any questions shoot a comment

**theham:** i have some news for you   

 **tommyJ:**   is it about jemmy

 **theham:** sort of

 **tommyJ:** oh go d

 **tommyJ:** what's shakin' bacon

 **tommyJ:** get it, because ham? heh

 **theham:** first and foremost u disgust me

 **theham:** second of all, my spouses are?? trying to get us together, and like?? it's physically impossible not to have a crush on you but like?? JAMES MA D I SO N and i really want to see jeffmads be real bc i see u two lusting after each other and u know laf, that person is Dedicated, and will Not Stop. you know i love them, and i really really do but sometimes mi amour...es intense, you know?

 **tommyJ:** i have so many questions

\--

 **hercthemerc:** oh alEX I"M SORRY LOVE WE JUST

 **j.laur:** plOT A LOT OF STUFF DONT MIND US WE LOVE YOU

 **laffie:** i'm not regretting this at all

 **hercthemerc:** LAFAYETTE

 **j.laur:** LAFAYETTE

 **laffie:** full name oh no

 **j.laur:** see herc, u can be sarcastic over text, like this fucking french fry that we love with all of our hearts

 **hercthemerc:** NOT THE TIME OR PLACE JOHNNY BOY

 **j.laur:** SQUARE UP HERCULES

 **hercthemerc:** have u learned how to balance on ur prosthetic?

 **j.laur:** pshhhh of course....i mean....it's been almost four years now.....

 **laffie:** you have no idea, do u

 **j.laur:** ,,,,no

 **hercthemerc:** one well place kick to the knee

 **j.laur:** dammit

 **theham:** you know i love u all so much oh my g o  D

 **theham:** fiRST OF ALL I"M NOT MAD OR ANYTHING

 **theham:** the man is hot as hell, i can admit that

 **theham:** buT HE"S ALSO LUSTING AFTER JMADS

 **theham:** soOOOO

 **laffie:** ,,,,and

 **theham:** laf no

 **laffie:** laf yes

\--

 **laffie:** james madison, my oldfriend, how are you on this fine afternoon

 **jemstone:** ✔ Seen 1:27am

 **laffie:** and yet u are awake

 **jemstone:** my cat is the devil incarnate

 **laffie:** ,,,,isn't ur cat named 'stewy'

 **jemstone:** yes

 **laffie:** why

 **jemstone:** it's short for stupid cat

**laffie:**

**jemstone:**

**laffie:** right

\--

 **tommyJ:** alEX EXPLAIN

 **theham:** you're hot, you're nice to talk to, pretty sweet when you want to be. but also i really care for james despite our falling out a couple years back and he's really nice and warm and soft and you love him, you won't admit it, but you love him a lot. and i know your gay not poly so soso yeah, i really want you two together because HE LOVES YOU TOO DUMBASS and i'm weak for childhood romances

 **tommyJ:** i'm crying i do love him dont i?

 **theham:** you really do, it's so pure

 **tommyJ:** and lmao i'm also poly, just i'm gay and poly so

 **theham:** what??

 **theham:** when did this happen we were talking about this like a week ago

 **theham:** is this u saying you like me back??

 **theham:** if so that's a weird way to say it

 **theham:** any clarification

 **theham:** thomas

 **theham:** thomas jefferson

 **theham:** tHOMAS

 **theham:** THO M A S JE F E ER SH IT

\--

 **laffie:** shit i forgot to ask him

 **theham:** what did you do

 **laffie:** i learned that stewy is short for stupid cat

 **j.laur:** i want a cat

 **hercthemerc:** first of all, Alex is allergic to cats

 **hercthemerc:** sECOND OF ALL, WE HAVE A TURTLE PLEASE LOVE HIM

 **j.laur:** is our turtle our child now

 **hercthemerc:** well, until alex steps down from being sec of treasury we're not having kids so in this moment, yes, that turtle is our child

 **theham:** there is so many things i have to decipher in that text it's making me dizzy

\--

 **jemstone:** thomas

 **tommyJ:** yes jemmy

 **jemstone:** are you free...at this very moment

 **tommyJ:** ,,,,yes are you okay

 **jemstone:** ...i'm not sure i'm seeing doubles

 **tommyJ:** yeah i'm going to call you now

\--

 **theham:** eyes do not bring us to sorrow, they make us stay, it is in us to believe that they move us, but really all they do is keep us locked, eyes are the way to the soul and all and the soul must stay until death comes around. the current that moves us to sorrow is not pinpointed, but it sails a steady aim, pulsing and moving as if the current was in pain itself, and the sorrow it held radiates

 **theham:** it's late and my eyes are starting to blur there's a pounding in my head and i am starting to remember the oddest of things, the strangest and most heartfelt

 **theham:** i'm thinking of hercules making little weave out of grass when we were on a stakeout, waiting to see if anything would change inside the building, we had guns at the ready just in case

 **theham:** but hercules saw the grass and took off his gloves for just a minute to weave the little square. he had this smile on him,,,as if this little square was his everything. i fell in love with him right then, he barely knew me, as i was only recently added to the squad, but i cannot deny it was in that moment it happened

 **theham:** nothing ever happens slowly to me, it's all in a rush, everything that has ever come in my life comes in quick, and leaves just as quickly, i pray i pray that you do not leave as quickly as others have left me- i love you so potently, i love you so truly

\--

 **laffie:** hey, george

 **CuriousGeorge:** yes, gilbert?

 **laffie:** alex and i won't be able to come in today

 **CuriousGeorge:** That seems perfectly fine, it will be a slow day anyway

 **CuriousGeorge:** any particular reason?

 **laffie:** you remember when we were in the army and alex would be talking in such odd english we'd check to see if he was sick? but in the end it was just because he...did it? from his childhood?

 **CuriousGeorge:** quite well, tell him when he's less listless that I hope he feels better

 **laffie:** of course, sir, say hello to martha for me

 **CuriousGeorge:** of course

\--

 **laffie:** thomas

 **tommyJ:** i am terrified, i am unsure of what i did, don't hurt me

 **laffie:** ,,,thomas we've been friends for almost three years now

 **tommyJ:** yes but

 **laffie:** uhm, okay, oui, if alex texts you anything,,,peculiar today, do not fret

 **tommyJ:** i'm fretting is he okay?? el es un de mi amigos! ,,,un quiero

 **laffie:** what

 **laffie:** thomas i don't speak spanish

 **tommyJ:** uhhuhuh, he is one of my friends

 **laffie:** uH-HU H

 **laffie:** anyway it's just a thing that he does

 **laffie:** are you with james?

 **tommyJ:** yes? why?

 **laffie:** kiss him

 **tommyJ:** ✔ Seen 8:23am

\--

 **jemstone:** this chat is gonna be a mess

 **hercthemerc:** okay probably but why

 **j.laur:** oh now i see

 **CuriousGeorge:** hello

 **tommyJ:** is,,,,that you, mr. president

 **CuriousGeorge:** ,,,,yes

 **tommyJ:** laf why are we here

 **hercthemerc:** let them have a moment to chillax

 **jemstone:** why would they need to 'chillax'

 **j.laur:** alex is running a fever and laf is in Nurse Mode

 **jemstone:** i forget that they were an army nurse

 **hercthemerc:** they do too

 **laffie:** I HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TODAY TO TALK ABOUT ALEX

 **laffie:** oh whoops, sorry george i didn't mean to add you, this is about dating

 **CuriousGeorge:** ,,,,right well, have fun

\--

 **hercthemerc:** he has been dropped from the chat

 **jemstone:** well thomas nearly dropped dead when he saw this

 **jemstone:** are,,,thomas and alex dating?

 **laffie:** not yet

 **jemstone:** oh

 **laffie:** DID HE NOT KISS YOU??

 **jemstone:** NO WAS HE SUPPOSED TO?

 **laffie:** Y E S

 **jemstone:** brb gotta fuck up thomas

 **j.laur:** be safe kids

\--

 **theham:** no one has responded to this chat and i'm kinda worried??

 **theham:** laf, herc, john, i'm sorry if i scared you

 **j.laur:** oh oh oh no, love you didn't, laf is just a bit flustered due to some work stuff, and herc is going over to the store

 **j.laur:** i didn't want to go to work, but i had a huge breakthrough on the nose, so i had to go in

 **j.laur:** i'll cuddle you once i get home

 **theham:** thank you i'm freezing

 **j.laur:** <3

\--

 **hercthemerc:** can i join the cuddles

 **laffie:** ^^

 **theham:** ple a se my hip is aching again, and i'm in pai n

 **laffie:** Nurse Mode Activated

 **theham:** why did i marry u

\--

 **jemstone:** alex, i am with thomas

 **theham:** i'm so happy for yoU!! he loves u a lot

 **jemstone:** and i love him

 **jemstone:** and i want you to date him

 **theham:** wait what

 **theham:** give me like 2 hours to process this i have a fever

 **jemstone:** ,,,,good luck

 **theham:** thank

\--

 **theham:** uhuhummm i was just asked out through james if i wanted to date thomas

 **laffie:** do it

 **hercthemerc:** i want to make more terrible jokes, do it

 **j.laur:** find out if that stick up his ass makes it harder to have sex

**theham:**

**laffie:**

**hercthemerc:**

**j.laur:** i'm not retracting my statement

\--

 **theham:** after work tomorrow

 **tommyJ:** don't wear green

 **theham:** if u don't wear pink

 **tommyJ:** ,,,fine

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm bad at plots, give me ideas plEASE


End file.
